The present invention relates to a memory file apparatus and, more particularly, to an improved file apparatus for a computer such as a personal computer.
Conventionally, there have been proposed many types of memories such as a tape recorder and a hard disc suitable for a computer including a personal computer. Now, it is desired that an improved memory be provided, being reasonable in price and being able to transfer data at a high speed with a random access function and a spool function for conducting tasks in parallel.